


Whumptober 2020 - 29 - Memory Loss

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Kudos: 9





	Whumptober 2020 - 29 - Memory Loss

“Who are you?” Dillon asked, a look of confusion in his eyes as he rubbed his head.

“Don’t play around, Dillon.”

“Dillon? Is that me?”

Ziggy stopped, “You’re serious? Let’s get you checked out by Dr. K..” He took Dillon’s arm and led him back to the garage.

“He was hit by the attack bot,” Ziggy informed as Dr. K started her tests. He stared at Dillon worriedly.

“There’s definitely some odd brain activity but I’m not sure how to restore him. It’s not like he’s a computer I can reboot.”

“So.. is he like this forever? Are these memories gone like his old ones?”

“I don’t know, Ranger Green. I’ll keep running some tests.”

Dillon just sat there looking around the lab in amazement.

Ziggy sighed and stood, going for a walk. After a couple days of testing and still no changes in Dillon, Ziggy disappeared entirely.

It was about a week later and Ziggy was curled up in a corner of an abandoned building. His jacket was pulled tightly around him and he pulled out a protein bar and began snacking. He only took a couple bites before stashing it back in his pocket. It had to last a couple days. 

Of course, he could have been eating warm, fresh food in the garage, but he couldn’t bring himself to be around Dillon.

Summer had taken to helping the black ranger, trying to get him to remember and giving him advice on how to deal with the others.

The only reason Ziggy was with the rangers was Dillon. He knew he didn’t belong there, but Dillon made staying worth it. But with Dillon not remembering who he was.. Would they be able to make all new memories again? He shook his head, “Dillon deserves someone better than me.”

“What if Dillon disagrees?” A voice asked aloud.

Ziggy froze before curling up further to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, he was already sighted.

Dillon crouched in front of him, “Zig.. I’m sorry. You know I’d never forget about you on purpose.”

“You should. You’re better off without me.”

Dillon shook his head and pulled Ziggy into a hug. “I want you. And I remember that now.”

“How..?”

“Something about swelling..? And a beam?” Dillon shrugged. “You know I can’t follow K’s explanations.”

Ziggy chuckled slightly before going silent again.

“Come on, the others are making something good to eat. I don’t know what it was, but it smelled great when I left.”

“But..”

“No arguments. I  _ want _ you. The team  _ wants you. _ Alright?”

Ziggy took a deep breath before being lifted to his feet. Dillon took his hand and headed to the car.


End file.
